wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Usvira Longspell
General Information Usvira Longspell is one of the Alliance’s many enlisted soldiers. After being whisked away from a quiet life as a merchant, she wielded Arcane magic against humanity's foes in the First and Second Wars. Not long after, she found herself seduced by the Fel powers she once fought against. In time, her allies softened their attitudes towards users of foul magics, and Usvira once again found a place among them. Now, she protects humanity with her terrible sorcery. History Early On “I was good with numbers, and with people, and with my pen… I was a counting house’s dream." -Usvira, on her teenage years Usvira was born in Grand Hamlet to merchants around twenty years before the outbreak of the First War. While possessed of great mathematical genius and remarkable penmanship, the merchant’s life would not be hers to live, for she was viewed with some favour by one of the conjurers of Stormwind and taken under her wing as a protégé. She performed above average in most aspects of the arcane arts, and seemed destined to live a quiet life as some noble’s prestidigitator. This was well enough by her, and well enough by her family. She married a locksmith shortly after finishing her education, but divorced him within a few months due to infidelity. Uncle Lothar Wants You! “It’s not called cowardice, it’s called pragmatism! Now saddle up, girl!” -Usvira, admonishing a fellow mage in Sunnyglade Fate had other things in store for Usvira, when reports of green-skinned brutes began to buzz about the kingdom. Usvira was one of many mages who fought the invaders, known as “Orcs”, and eluded capture in Grand Hamlet, though she lost her family. While she was able to hold her own against the more martially inclined Orcs and their Ogre allies just as well as any of her order, she found herself struggling to stay alive while fighting their spell casters. To the horror of her fellow magi, she was very outspoken about her envy of the warlocks in particular, finding their Fel magics fascinating. Usvira found herself climbing to the rank of Sergeant, and was among the many surviving defenders who aided in the exodus to Lordaeron. There, she participated in the Battle of Hillsbrad Foothills, surviving again by the skin of her teeth against the might of the invaders, and despairing at the perceived inefficiency of her Arcane magics. She spent the majority of the Second War in the Hillsbrad Foothills and Dalaran, aiding in skirmishes and defending against attackers. When at last the Horde was defeated, Usvira aided Lordaeron’s able-bodied people in hunting and subduing Orcs and their allies, but eventually retired and returned to Stormwind to rebuild her life. With her, however, went several tomes that were taken from the hands of vanquished warlocks... Burn Them “Well, you see, I’m burning those bodies because there exist dark magi who can bring them to unholy life. You don't want that. And even if you did want that, I don't want that.” -Usvira, explaining why she is burning a pile of dead murlocs Upon her return to Darkshire, formerly the Grand Hamlet of her birth, Usvira claimed to want to put warfare behind herself, making a living as a tailor. In truth, she used the remoteness of her old home as a place to study demonic magics more or less freely, and learned of more warlocks who congregated in Stormwind City. Naturally, she began to collaborate with these dark and ambitious folk, practicing her craft against the Gnolls and Murlocs that threatened the outskirts of the kingdom. Her fiery magics were disguised to look like those of any other mage, and those who discovered her knack for demonic magcs were threatened or coerced into silence -- or slain. In the aftermath of the Third War, Usvira took to wandering the Eastern Kingdoms in search of power, soon electing to harry the warlocks of the Argus Wake, in Alterac. While Usvira enjoyed her work and gains in knowledge from her time spent in the Alterac region, she soon found herself joining a band of adventurers headed to the Scarlet Monastery. At first finding them to be of little menace, a paladin she was travelling with told her of how the Cult of the Damned was also ignored at first, and what they became. Eventually, and after much difficulty, Usvira and her companions stormed the armory of the Scarlet Monastery, even defeating the mighty champion Herod. While Usvira wished to explore the libraries, "complications" prevented this from happening. It was also discovered by more than one person at this time that Usvira wielded Fel magics, and not the Arcane fire magics she initially claimed to. While many of her companions balked at this, a few grudgingly accepted her talents. Lost Hero “Damned if I didn’t make sure every day that my tabard and cloak stayed in as good of condition as they were the day that I got them… I can’t say the same of my robes.” -Usvira, on her experience on a small island After bringing proof of the demise of Herod to Southshore, Usvira journeyed to Ratchet to study under the warlocks there. In time, and after learning of the Old Gods and the dire threat that they posed, she made ready to march on the Gates of Ahn’Qiraj with the rest of the Alliance, and (grudgingly) the Horde. The world would be rid of a threat, and she and her fellow warlocks would hopefully be thought of as less of one for her efforts. While en route to Steamwheedle Port, the merchant vessel she was on was attacked by naga. Usvira was thrown overboard during the chaos, but had the presence of mind to fortify her lungs against drowning, and swam to the nearest landmass that she could find. This was unfortunately a small island in the southwestern parts of the Great Sea. There, she spent the next five years stranded and alone but for the company of her demons and the local wildlife. Every once in a while, she would try in vain to reach out to the world. Her salvation came in the form of a damaged slaver vessel that weighed anchor near her camp. With no small amount of manipulation and magical force, she managed to overpower the crew and find her way home, bringing the slaves to the safety of Stormwind. A New World ”I just went upland and hid in a cave until the world stopped ending.” -Usvira, when asked how she was able to survive the Cataclysm despite living on an island at the time Usvira at first despaired at how much the world had changed in the six years she had been “gone” from it. Worgen and Death Knights were allies. Theramore was gone. Pandaren turned out to be real. Adjusting to the changes took effort on her part, but the return of King Varian Wrynn to Stormwind - and his pragmatism in accepting such "villains" as death knights and warlocks - improved her morale and resolve greatly. Her new duties began with her helping to fortify holdings in Feralas, and eventually contributing to efforts on Argus. She was able to prove once and for all that she, a warlock, was very much against the Burning Legion by laying scores of demons to their final rest on the blighted world. She was also able to secure a talbuk and a ray for herself to take back to Azeroth, in addition to scores of tomes and scrolls rife with profane knowledge. Shortly after her return from Argus she was called to help defend Darkshore and later Teldrassil. She first assisted in pushing back the Horde, and then in ushering confused and frightened citizens to safety. When came her call to aid in efforts in the renewed war against the Horde, she sailed to Boralus shortly after Lady Jaina Proudmoore. There, she launched attacks with adventurers and soldiers against the Ashvane Company and Irontide Raiders, and defended Boralus against its attackers. Quotes “Did I stand against mighty Aggramar and Argus with the other heroes? No, but I did see Aggramar... and say a prayer for those who did stand against him and Argus.” -Usvira, when asked about her experiences on Argus “They only look stupid. Don't underestimate them.” -Usvira, advising an apprentice wizard on Orcs Gallery UsviraPastWoWRP.png|Usvira Longspell (First War) UsviraPast1WoWRP.png|Usvira Longspell (Third War) Other Information This character is played on the United States Earthen Ring server. Category:Human Category:Warlock Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original lore Category:Earthen Ring (US)